In the Dead of the Night
by Snake D'Morte
Summary: Sherlock Wakes Joan and he is needing her help, but with what? or is that whith Who? R&R
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Elementary I do own the OC.

Sherlock may seem a bit OOC but I am trying to not make it too much and it are most in this chapter.

I have just started to watch the Second Season.

In the dead of the night

It was midnight and Joan Watson was fast asleep in her room when something woke her, at first she couldn't hear what it was it sounded like someone was crying but it was so softly that it could just have been cat crying outside.

Joan had nearly fallen back to sleep when Sherlock Holmes pushed her door open.

"Watson I need your help right now!" he said and his voice had something urgent in it Joan open one eye and took a look at her friend and saw that he was covered in blood, filth and what she hoped was water his eyes was wide and for a second she thought she saw something that looked like fear in them.

"I will be right with you," She said and jumped from her bed and followed Sherlock down to the sitting room and there on the floor lying on just a thick blanker lied a person who was covered in blood, filth just like Sherlock.

The person lied so still that for a moment Joan thought it was dead but then a soft moan could be heard and Sherlock was at the person's side in a blink of the eye, he took the person's hand in his and just held it, Joan just stood there she didn't know what to do and when Sherlock looked up at her she saw something she had not seen for a long while he was scared.

"Okay what happened to ehh what is your name?" She asked the person on the floor.

"Artemis," Sherlock said still holding Artemis' hand softly in his hand "We were attacked."

Joan nodded and told Sherlock that they had too wash the blood and filth away before she could do anything. Together they undressed Artemis carefully down to her underwear so to not reopen the wounds more.

"Go heat up water and fetch clean towels from the bathroom and some clothe that are light and my first aid box in my room," Joan said "I will keep an eye on her and when we are done I want to know who she really is."

Sherlock didn't indicate that he had heard the last part he just hurried off to do what he had been told for once, and returned a few minutes later with everything a few other things and he had also change into a fresh set of t-shirt and shorts.

Joan quickly started to work on Artemis, she washed off as much as she could and then she started to look over what damages Artemis had.

"I really should call an ambulance," She said more to herself then to Sherlock.

"No Ambulance," he said short "I promise her that."

Sherlock had taken the place beside Artemis' head and was now slowly running his fingers though her hair in a soothing way.

Joan worked and was so focused on Artemis damages like wounds and the broken bones she found, that it took her a while before she notice the soft humming that came from Sherlock. At one point Artemis started to struggle to get away from Joan when she was stitching a wound together but Sherlock hummed a bit louder and Artemis calm down, she had yet open her eyes or said anything more than a moan and something that sounded like Sherlock at one point.

It took nearly three hours for Joan to fix Artemis up as well as she could and she was beyond tired when she was done.

"I think we can put her in a bed now," she said and walk to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Thanks Watson," Sherlock said and picked Artemis up and disappeared upstairs.

Joan looked after her friend and wondered once again who this Artemis was.

Sherlock placed Artemis in his bed, he then sat down beside her and just looked at her, he stoke her cheek softly and was just about to get up and walk down and talk to Joan about who Artemis was when he felt someone grabbing him around the wrist.

"Please stay," Artemis whispered softly

"Of course," Sherlock said and climbed in beside her and wrapped his arms around her loosely so that he wouldn't hurt her.

And it was like that Joan found them a short while later when she went up to see if she could find Sherlock, she had not expected to find them both in bed together sleeping soundly.

She didn't have the heart wake them so she went back to her own bed and soon was fast asleep again.

Sherlock woke up a few hours later he saw that Artemis was still fast asleep but when he tried to get up from the bed he felt something holding him down, Sherlock took one look down and saw that Artemis had her hands fisted in his t-shirt and wouldn't let it go.

Sherlock had two choices:

One he could easily get out of the t-shirt. But that would most likely wake Artemis and she needed to sleep to get better.

Two He could just as easily stay in bed with Artemis.

With a sigh he lied down again and gave Artemis forehead a soft kiss.

"You are making me soft," he whispered to her.

"Mm I know," She said half asleep back.

They were soon asleep again.

The End

So who is this Artemis?


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Elementary I do own Artemis

I have not seen the last episode of season one so this is my idea of what happened after it and before season two.

The next day.

Sherlock woke up slowly as he smelled bacon being fried and eggs also being fried, he looked down at the young woman that was still sleeping on his chest he notice that Artemis no longer held on to his t-shirt as if her life dependent on it so he could carefully so that he wouldn't wake her up get out of the bed.

Joan looked up when she heard someone was walking down the stairs.

"Good morning," she said and placed a plate on the table for him "How are our guest doing today?"

"Good morning Watson," Sherlock said in his usual voice "Artemis is still sleeping."

Joan glared nearly at the man before her.

"Sherlock who is she?" She asked "And where did you find her?"

Sherlock nodded he understood that Joan wanted to know all about Artemis.

"Watson I have not been honest with you," He begun "Artemis saved me, and you surely remember how I was just after the Moriarty case."

Joan nodded she remembered how Sherlock had been after that case, he had disappeared of somewhere and not coming back for days sometimes and once it was even for three weeks.

Then a light come on in Joan's head.

"She is the reason you disappears sometimes days on end," She said.

Sherlock nodded and took another bite of the eggs.

They eat in silencer just the sound of their eating could be heard.

"Still don't explain how she saved you," Joan said suddenly

Sherlock looked up.

"No," he said "She saved me and help me that is all Watson."

"Do you love her?" Joan asked deciding to hit the big question "I saw you how you were with her."

Sherlock was silence for a few second and then he picked the now empty plate up and placed it in the sink and just walked away, leaving Joan alone in the kitchen she felt she may had touched a raw nerve in her friend, when the outer door closed a minute later she sigh and started to do the dishes.

When she was done with them she slowly walk up and looked in Sherlock's room just to see Artemis still sleeping soundly, Joan took a few steps in so that she could or at least try to see how the wounds and all that was doing.

She left the room when she saw that all the bandages was till white so Artemis was not bleeding at least not too much.

Joan waited for Sherlock to return and when did an hour late he had a bag of muffins with him Mint Chocolate chips muffins.

He looked a bit happier than when he had left.

"She is still asleep," Joan said nodding towards the upstairs.

Sherlock nodded and placed the muffins in the fridge and then he disappeared upstairs.

Artemis slowly woke up at first she didn't know where she was but then she remembered the night before and Sherlock saving her.

Tears started to well up in her eyes when she remember the night a silence sob escape her and two strong arms embraced her.

"Shush I am here everything is okay," a strong voice said behind her, a voice she know so well by now. "I promise."

Artemis turn and buried her face in Sherlock's shirt and cried, Sherlock just held her closed and kissed her head and mumbled soothing words to her.

Artemis stopped crying and looked up at Sherlock's face.

"Thanks," she said in a soft voice and kissed him softly

Sherlock smiled and nuzzled his nose in Artemis hair but pulled back.

"Art I think you need a bath," He said smiling. "Or at least a shower."

"I know and so do you," She pointed out and then smiled "I will need help with that shower you know."

Sherlock laughed and helped her up and into the bathroom there he helped her out of her clothes and into the shower, but he didn't join her in the shower that was for later when she was healed, instead he walk back to his room and got a her a new set of clothes to wear.

When Artemis was done in the shower she got dressed and with the help of Sherlock she returned to his bedroom to sit in the bed reading a book while Sherlock took a shower.

Joan heard the shower start and then stop and then start again so she took her chance and walked up to Sherlock's room and looked in and saw that Sherlock's guest was waken and reading.

"Hello," she said "I am Joan Watson Sherlock's colleague, I was the one that stitched up you last night."

Artemis looked up and smiled.

"Hello, I am Artemis but I think you already know that as I already know about you Watson," She said "Thanks for the help. Sherlock talks a lot about you."

"He do?" Watson asked "What does he say?"

Artemis told her that Sherlock often told her about his and Watson's cases.

Joan nodded and then asked if she could have a look at the stitches, Artemis nodded but she looked a bit unsure but she allowed Joan to look over all the wounds.

"It look good, I will put a new sticky bandage on a few that got too wet in the shower," She said but when she tried Artemis pulled away and shook her head.

"I'll do it Watson," a voice said behind her in the door, there stood Sherlock and he took the sticky bandage and with trained ease he put them on the places that needed them. "So all done."

Artemis smiled.

"Sorry I am really thankful for what you did to heal me," She said to Joan "But I trust Sherlock more."

Joan understood she had seen it before when she was a doctor.

A growl could be heard from Artemis stomach and she smiled a bit sheepish, Sherlock and Joan helped her down to the kitchen and when Sherlock pulled out the bag with muffins Artemis grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to her and gave him a kiss and made Sherlock nearly drop the muffin bag.

Joan didn't really know where to look as she was not really surprise to see Sherlock and other woman kissing but this felt difference like she was intruding on something special.

"If I had knew that I would get that sort of a thanks I would have bought even more muffins," He said laughing

Joan thought that Sherlock seems difference when he was with Artemis or at least that was what she thought from what she had seen.

He seemed more relaxed with her.

Artemis took one of the muffins and took a big bite from it and sigh in happiness over the great taste.

Just then Joan's phone rang it was her friend Emily who wanted to meet and have a talk her newest boyfriend had just dumped a big secret on her and she needed to talk to someone, Joan couldn't really see any reason to say no so she said yes.

She told the other two in the room where she was going and was then off.

Sherlock and Artemis spend the rest of the day working on a case that Sherlock was looking into when Artemis called him for help.

"I have taught you well," Sherlock pointed out when they were done with the suspects and just sat on the floor beside each other. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit sore but not in any real pain," Artemis said softly and leaned against Sherlock a bit resting her head on his shoulders. She felt safe now when she was with Sherlock.

The End


End file.
